


An Aventurer's best companion

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves his sword, and his sword loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aventurer's best companion

Steve cleaned the blade of his sword with a piece of cloth and applied oil to it. The sword purred at him and Steve smiled. Then he cleaned the handle with wax. He polished the sword and finally the leather part of the sword. After taking care of it, he returned his sword to its sheath and said to it, "Satisfied now?"  
  
His sword communicated a smirk to Steve, and said, "I deserve it anyway."  
  
Steve smiled at it, "Yes, you're the most spoilt sword I have ever met."  
  
"Excuse me. Magic sentient sword."  
  
Steve bickered with it and started to go to his horse. He kept smiling because he enjoyed the conversation with his sword.   
  
Steve still remembered the first moment he'd realize that his sword was sentient. He had nearly dropped his sword then, but then his sword reassured him. Steve thought he accepted the fact fast as he 'd seen many weird things. And from then on his sword kept talking. It became a good company in a long lonely night.  
  
After he'd arrived at the next town, he was approached by villagers and told them that their crops kept dying and locusts attacked people. They suspected that a demon was in action here.   
  
Steve nodded, and accepted the quest. He talked with the villagers and as usual found that the town was in an explosive situation, people divided over sides and Steve could smell blood. In his experience, a demon usually came only when the town was in strife and this wasn't an exception.  
  
After settling the dispute and the natural disaster left the town, the villagers held a celebratory feast and Steve ate and drunk among them. When he returned to his room, half drunk, his sword buzzed and he found that several people surrounded him. "If not for you meddler..." One of them shouted.   
  
Steve started fighting them, but he was at disadvantage and alcohol didn't help. Then there was a light before them, which startled Steve's attackers. Steve used this chance to defeat and disarm them. Then he left.   
  
On his way, he said to his sword, "Thanks for helping me."  
  
"You always needed to be cared for," his sword accused with affection.   
  
"It's lucky I have you then," Steve said.   
  
Steve set up a shelter, collected firewood to light a fire and slowly went to sleep. He could almost hear his sword speaking, "I'll always be at your side." But Steve was too sleepy to be sure.  
  
The next day they met a caravan, which invited him to guard it and Steve accepted the offer. It was safer to go in number, and the money was good.   
  
That night Steve was woken because he heard people approaching to grab his sword. He immediately waved his hand off and got ready to fight.   
  
The person said, "You rogue don't deserve a magic sword. Give it to me."  
  
Steve didn't bother to argue and fought with the person instead, then he jumped off the caravan when it slowed down.   
  
"I nearly lose you," Steve said to his sword.   
  
"You won't. I'll always return to you."  
  
"Be careful. You're being emotional."  
  
"... What do you think about that?"  
  
Steve knew the moment had changed. He paused for awhile and said, "I'll be glad to. We 've been so long together and I won't leave you too."  
  
He could feel his sword smiling. Then it said, "You can't get rid of me anyway. We're bonded."  
  
"I won't even think of it."  
  
"All right, enough with the mushy moment. Let's go further."  
  
Steve smiled, then he rode on with his sword.


End file.
